Silent Contentment
by Higuchimon
Summary: [non epilogue compliant] Taichi and Yamato spend a little time with one another, enjoying each other's company without words, but with a lot of passion.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Silent Contentment  
 **Romance:** Taichi x Yamato/Yamato x Taichi  
 **Word Count:** 600|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B46, M rated fic; Written for the Advent 2015 Challenge, bonus #1, roll three dice to determine the length of your fic (between 400  & 600 words)  
 **Note:** This takes place some years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon and does not include the 02 epilogue.  
 **Summary:** Taichi and Yamato spend a little time with one another, enjoying each other's company without words, but with a lot of passion.

* * *

Yamato ran his tongue down the shell of Taichi's ear, letting one of his hands slide up the back of his lover's shirt, while the other played with Taichi's hair. He loved Taichi's hair. If the brunet ever cut it, there would be _words_ said. Many of them. In a harsh and annoyed tone.

But for now, the hair remained untouched, and Yamato kept himself busy touching the rest of Taichi as much as he could.

Taichi wasn't just sitting there, either. He wriggled back against the blond, working one of his hands around to go up under Yamato's shirt. Though Taichi was more athletic, Yamato wasn't any kind of a slouch in the body department, as Taichi would quite willingly have told anyone who cared to listen.

And he had. More than once. Usually when Yamato wasn't around, since Yamato had a tendency to smack him over the head when he started on that. Some things should be kept private, in his opinion. Especially how Taichi liked to make him wail in a very unmusical, but aroused, fashion when he got his lips on the spot just above his belly button.

Finding _that_ out had been an interesting experience, to say the least. Taichi teased him more than once that if he'd known Yamato would sound like that, he would've recorded it the first time.

Yamato knew of a few places on Taichi that made him make a similar sound. And he knew how to record things without being noticed. Perhaps one day…

Today wasn't that day, though. Today they were entwined in one another's arms, taking their time to enjoy one another's presence in several of the most enjoyable ways that they could. It also helped to blow off steam from recently having graduated high school.

Somehow or other – neither paid quite enough attention to notice how – their shirts ended up on the floor together, with pants following soon enough. Heat and passion built up between them, Yamato's skilled lips finding all the best places on Taichi's shoulders, chest, arms, and thighs, while Taichi's practiced hands moved right down to business, playing his lover like Yamato played his guitar.

They'd made certain that no one else was around when they first got started. Their partners were both in the Digital World, as were Hikari and Tailmon, while Taichi's parents visited relatives elsewhere in the city. Takeru, Daisuke, and Ken were all off doing something together, and it wasn't likely that any of the others would come over for anything.

Mostly because they knew what Taichi and Yamato tended to get up to when they were alone and no one wanted to interrupt them. Taichi got very annoyed when he was interrupted.

So when they both hit the peak, one after the other, they didn't bother keeping their voices down at all. The acoustics of the room meant there was at least a chance that someone in one of the neighboring apartments might hear them, but no one had complained yet. Being part of the group that helped to save the world did give one a few perks.

Afterward the two remained enfolded together. Yamato kissed Taichi gently, weary in all the best ways. Taichi yawned and Yamato rolled his eyes in amusement before he tucked his head into the space between Taichi's head and shoulder. This was the absolute best place to sleep he'd ever found, and Taichi made a very comfortable pillow.

Both of them drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in peace and contentment. It wouldn't last; it never did. But for now, they were satisfied.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
